


'Perfect'

by capchrisevaans



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: When a proposal goes kind of wrong but kind of right
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	'Perfect'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

Dinner had been eaten, wine had been shared even though Chris moved on to beer. But the night was amazing, Chris had been away for the past 3 weeks filming. You knew he was coming home today so you surprised him with his favourite meal.

Now, though, you had moved into the living room, sitting on the sofa with some random film on in the background, neither of you really paying attention. Still catching up and telling each other everything that had happened in your time apart. Your legs are thrown over Chris’s lap, him with a beer in one hand while the other gently tracing random patterns over your bare leg.

You are currently in the middle of laughing so hard at a story Chris had told you about what happened on set, he’s staring at you with so much love in his eyes but you don't see what’s coming, Chris didn't either till the words had left him mouth.

“Marry me?”

You’ve stopped laughing frozen, not sure you heard him correctly when you quietly ask, “What.” In that moment you see the colour drain from his face as he’s realised what he’s said. You guessed it was an accident, given his own reaction, and you are about to tell him not to worry and you’d forget it happened. But you don't get the chance. In a blink of an eye Chris has gently removed your legs from him, placed his beer on the table and bolted up the stairs out of sight. Without a single word.

You, on the other hand, are still sat frozen and dumbfounded at what just happened. It’s not like you never spoke about marriage before, in fact, you were both enthusiastic about it, wanting to get married at some point. You’d guessed he would ask you one day but you never thought he would accidentally ask then runoff.  
r an empty wine glass and Chris’s empty beer bottles into the kitchen to dispose of them. Deciding to delay the conversation that’s to be had with you and Chris a little longer you rinse the dishes you’d left in the sink after dinner.

Just as you're about to finish that when you hear him behind you.

“Baby…” Chris mutters quietly like he’s testing the waters on your mood. Cutting him off before he says anything else, “Look, don't worry about it, it's okay we don't need to make a big deal out of it let just forget about it.” You still haven’t turned around to look at him, like you are afraid you’ll break if you looked him in the eye while saying it.

You hear him shift behind you, think he’s moving toward you but when he next speaks he is still far behind you.

“Baby, please turn around.”

You do as he asked but taking a deep breath before you do. To say you are shocked is an understatement, as you see your boyfriend down on one knee with a tiny little box in hand.

“Ye-” you start but he holds up his hand.

“I’m hoping I know what you're gonna say but I have a little speech first.” You nod your head from him to continue. “I just want to say this isn’t how I planned doing this,” he gestures to your situation. “I had this big idea about needing to plan big. Make the moment memorable and perfect. But dinner with you tonight just talking about life and what’s been happening, I know that not a moment goes by with you that isn’t perfect. No matter how big or small.” Chris paused just for a second as you wiped a single tear that had dropped on your check. “I can't imagine what you thought when I blurted that out and just ran off, that was bad on my part but I knew I was going to do this tonight and I needed to go and get something before I ruined the moment completely.” This made you chuckle. “Baby, I love you so so much, I never thought I could love someone as much as I do you, will you mar-”

Cutting Chris off again as you are on your knees level with him throwing your arms around his neck kissing him before saying yes. You feel his whole body relax like he was afraid you might have said no. Placing each hand on either side of his head you place several more kisses on his lips saying yes over and over again in between.


End file.
